Heaven
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: 2D gets horribly ill and can't go on any more, he doesn't even want to. What happens when Noodle find him half dead in his bed? Rated T for depressing drama, and just because I don't like K fics. Oh, and it's a oneshot.


As I laid there, tears welled up in my eyes. He kept coughing, louder and more violent each time. He'd been getting even sicker lately, and this time was enough. He was not going to get better. 2D coughed again, his pale frame moving violently. I pulled him closer to me, the tears slipping out and onto his head. We'd fallen asleep like this. He hadn't moved from the bed for days. I couldn't take it anymore! He had just given up on getting better, and now, as a result, he would never get better.

I'd been upstairs in the kitchen when I realised that I hadn't seen 2D for at least three days, and I was really worried about him. I went down to the car park and asked Murdoc if he'd seen 'D lately and he shrugged me off.

"The dullard? He's holed up in his room, love." He had said. I'd gone down to 2D's room, mumbling a "thanks" as I passed by Murdoc. As I got closer to 2D's room, it seemed the air got staler, sicklier. I opened he door, shocked to what I found.

2D was sprawled out on his bed. He was pale as snow, no, a hospital sheet. He has horrible bags under his eyes, his nose was swollen red, and he was glistening with sweat. His room was freezing. I could barely move from absolute shock. He coughed again and mumbled "Who's there?" in a barely audible, sickly voice.

"2D!" I screamed. I ran up to his bed, my heart racing and my hands trembling. He turned his head with all the strength he had.

"N-noodle? Is that y-you?" he asked. I nodded, and took his limp hand from the bed. He was freezing, and shaking. I climbed onto his bed, my body shaking. I loved him, right? Then you've got to imagine how horrible it was to see him where he was, in the state he was in. I pulled him close to me, and lay down.

"2D…I need to get you food…you need to drink something…have you been taking your medicine?" I asked. He was facing me. I could tell he did have some strength in him, but not much, just enough to keep him moving. He put his hand up to my lips, and with trembling fingers, placed his pointer finger onto my lips to silence me. He was so cold! It didn't feel like him at all! I grabbed his wrist and laid it down next to me. He was shaking. "2D….you need help! I love you! I don't want you to die!!" I blurted out. I can't tell you how stupid I felt right then. I had just spilled my feelings for him, but I don't care! He was sick, he needed help, possibly motivation. Niether came.

"Noodle, I love yeh too….but…for me it's too late." He shakily said. NO! He can't die! I held him so close, so tenderly, and he returned my hug with a weak embrace. I laid my head in his chest and cried myself to sleep. I woke up with him staring at me. He had no colour in his face. You could see the veins. He started to close his eyes.

"I'm so tired Noodle…I love you too, by the way." He said. I was shocked. He loved me too. I was in awe. I held him close to me again. He was breathing slowly, and lightly.

"Go ahead and go to sleep 2D…I'll see you when you wake up…I love you." I turned him over so his back was toward me. I hugged him close and felt him fall asleep. His breath slowed. Wait….no….it's still slowing. His heart…it's beating so much slower… My arms were quivering. His breath slowed until it was gone. I felt something get wet in the bed. No. I knew quite well what had just happened. His bladder had just let go. He wasn't there anymore. I didn't move. I couldn't move. My love had just died in my arms. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Somewhere during my sleep, I died. I think, maybe, out of pure misery. But now, 2D is in my arms forever, here, in heaven.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven

A/N: Yeah. Sad fic, eh? Well, get over it. I've had this song stuck in my head for ages, now I write a story! –evil face-

2D: YOU KILLED ME!

Noodle: OI! 2D-san! Calm down, it's only a story, you're still alive.

2D: But, what is existence anyway?

Yes, well, uh, on that note, please review! I like the pretty reviews! Thankies! More one-shots coming your way!


End file.
